The Missing Treasure Chest (battybarney2014's version)
The Missing Treasure Chest '''is the second part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids were pretending to be pirates and sailing to a tropical island to find a mysterious treasure chest was hidden. '''Educational Theme: Pretending to Be a Pirate and Search for the Missing Treasure Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) Song List # Won't You Imagine with Me? # I Can Be Anything # That's What an Island Is # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # A Hunting We Will Go # The Rainbow Song # I Love You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Four of these kids (Ryan, Marcos, Amy and Melanie) also appeared in "We're Gonna Get Wet" and "The Feast". Five of these kids (Amy, Melanie, Ryan, Marcos and Megan) also appeared in "Family Trip",' '''four of these kids (Amy, Melanie, Megan and Marcos) appeared in "'Hic-Hic-Hiccups'" and "'One Hat Fits All'''". Quotes Quote 1 * BJ: Yo ho! We're off to sail the seven seas. * Baby Bop: Ahoy, maties! * Barney: Hi. * Baby Bop and BJ: Hi, Barney! * Baby Bop: We're pretending to be pirates. * BJ: And sailing to an island. * Ryan: I wanna be pirates. * Marcos: Certainly. * Melanie: We'll pretend to be pirates. * Eva: Pirates? We don't look like them. * Megan: We use our imaginations. * Amy: I like that. Quote 2 * Barney: This is going to so much fun! * BJ: Cool. * Baby Bop: We could imagine that we're sailing on a ship. * Barney: Like this. * Kids: Wow! * Barney: It's a boat. Let's all pretend we're sailing to an island. * All: (screaming) Whoa! * Baby Bop: Barney, are we going to an island? * Barney: Yes, we are, Baby Bop. We'll be there! Hang on, everybody! * BJ: Phew! We made it. * Baby Bop: Look at these coconuts. * BJ: Check out the banana tree. * Eva: We imagined the island is so tropical. * Barney: That's right. If you're imagining that you can be anything you want to be. Quote 3 * Ryan: I found a star shell. * Marcos: I found a seashell. * Amy: She sells seashells by the sea shore and the shell sees are seashore seashells. * Melanie: Look at that crab. * Baby Bop: I love to bop the coconuts. * (Baby Bop bops the coconuts) * BJ: That trees looks like a drum. * (drum beat) * Barney: And and drum is hard to beat. * Megan: I sure do like to eat bananas. * Eva: Yum! * Barney: This island is Stu-u-upendous! Quote 4 * BJ: Can we take a boat and sail the ocean again. * Baby Bop: I do! * Barney: Sure you can. * Baby Bop and BJ: Hooray! * All: Bye! * Megan: Where is Baby Bop and BJ sailing? * Eva: They are taking a boat tour. * Ryan: Would we pretend we can row the boat? * Barney: Great idea, Ryan. Let's all go rowing on our rowboats. Quote 5 * Baby Bop: We're back! * BJ: Hi, guys! * Barney: How's the boat ride? * BJ: Very cool! * Melanie: Hey, Barney. Look what I found. * Barney: A treasure map! * BJ: Is where the treasure chest was hidden. * Amy: Where is that treasure chest? * Marcos: You'll have to follow the path. * Ryan: And the directions. * Megan: So, let's all go hunting. Quote 6 * Ryan: Look! There's an X. * Barney: X marks the spot. * BJ: Now, we're gonna dig for treasure. * Baby Bop: Get your shovels. * (Barney and his friends dig for the treasure chest) * Barney: The treasure chest is right about here. * Baby Bop, BJ and the Kids: Wow! * Baby Bop: A treasure chest. * BJ: What's on in? * Barney: Let's open it and find out. * (the kids open the treasure chest) * Kids: Wow! * BJ: Awesome! * Melanie: Look at those pirate stuff! * Marcos: There are mustaches. * Eva: And a triple eyepatch. * Amy: Pirate hats. * Megan: And bandanas. * Barney: Wow! You look like pirates! * Amy: Thank you, Barney. * Eva: We are pirates. * Kids: Arr! * Baby Bop: You look nice. * Quote 7 * Ryan: Let's all go back to the ship and sail the seven seas. * Melanie: And pirates look for an island. * Amy: Yo ho, me hearties! * Eva: We're off to sail the sea. * Megan: Anchors aweigh! * All: Arr! * Barney: It's fun to imagine that you sail the island. If you pretend you're being a pirate, so do you. 'Cause that's what friends like you. * Quote 8 * Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.)